


Sugawara can't write for nuts, luckily Daichi can ;)

by vaguelyhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyhere/pseuds/vaguelyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Sugawara, an amateur writer, bullshits his way into a job position at a publishing firm. He meets Daichi for the first time in years. Shit gone go down.</p><p>Warning: I wrote this when I was high. This is crack. This is ooc. Suga is really dumb, and I hope he gets smarter later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Suga likes to tell himself that he is good at writing, even though he knows he isn’t. He sits, typing out crap on his macbook, the sound of the keyboard clacking gets louder and louder as he approaches the climax.

The loud clacking makes him feel like he’s actually good. Like he’s writing something really important, something life changing. Even if there are only around a thousand words on his Notepad in comic sans and half of this thousand words comprise mostly of the work “adore.”

“I adore you,” he said adoringly, looking into her adorable eyes with an equally adorable smile.

“I love dora – as much as I adore you, too” she replies adorably.

A door opens as he grinned unknowingly. She’s such a child – that’s what makes her adorable.

Suga likes to tell himself that his writing is going to change the world.

When he’s finally done, he copy-pastes it into asianfanfics.com, subbing in the “he” and “she”s with any generic Korean name he can find online. Then he posts it.

He’s not quite into the habit of rereading –the more he reads, the more he feels like he’s seen many of the words somewhere before. It’s not a good feeling, and Suga is all for positivity, so.

He shuts his laptop with a smile. He’s got around five thousand followers – if he mentions it in the interview, they’ll be sure to hire him.


	2. 1: Gr8 start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, trainwreck. Suga is, I mean.

It’s Suga’s first day of work. The alarm rings, he wakes up, and all the mundane things that usually unfold unfold as usual. The only difference that it’s five in the morning and not five in the afternoon.

 

“WAKE UP SUGAWARA!”

 

His alarm is voice recorded. His own voice, of course, because he read that people tend to wake easier to alarms that are scary, or triggering.

 

“IT’S YOUR DAY, KOSHI!”

 

“IT’S MY DAY! KOSHI!” he replies. His voice is still mellow with sleep but he shouts nonetheless. He’s woken up with some adrenaline in his veins. He’s going to start his day _good_.

 

Stretching, he trundles out of bed. His muscles are sore from yesterday’s volleyball match with Hinata, Tanaka, Yamaguchi and some 30 year olds from the local volleyball club. A smile tugs at his lips – it was fun, but all reunions are kind of sad. Especially when Tanaka is _actually_ balding, at the ripe old age of twenty six.

 

And Hinata’s shock of red hair is falling a little flat.

 

Both of them are in Japan’s national volleyball team along with Kageyama and Nishinoya, and they play overseas for the most part, competing in Worldwide tournaments. Suga was with Yamaguchi when they were royally thrashed.

 

Suga was _also_ with Yamaguchi when their teammates were on tv for the volleyball finals, and both of them cried. It was kind of embarrassing, really.

 

Suga reminisces while he brushes his teeth. It’s going to be a strict no-volleyball rule for the next few years – if he keeps the job. He’s probably not going? To have time for volleyball anymore – at this thought, he cocks his head sideways like a dog.

 

Yeah, Kuroo calls him a dog quite often nowadays. Especially after he’s grown out his hair so it’s a little shaggy, and he does this head-cocking thing that dogs do. He does it again in the mirror and stares, but cannot find any other significant meaning in this comparison.

 

The drive to work is silent, but Suga hums raps enthusiastically off beat to Car Radio from memory. He gets many things wrong, but it’s a good song, and it gets him into a kind of mood. He writes better when he’s having an existential crisis.

 

_Why do aliens exist, my mind inhales but they resist, smmthmsmth smth, sometimes, quiet is silent, smth smth somebody stole my car radio and all I hear is sirens_

 

His memory’s pretty great.

 

-

 

Suga is actually, _kinda nervous_ at his first day. He’ll be working shifts under his boss for a while until he gets use to the workflow, but even so –

 

A tall, lanky man passes him.

 

“Sorry! Excuse me!”

 

The tall, lanky man stops and turns to look at him. He is tall and lanky. He is mediocre in the hot or nah department. But Suga is struck with inspiration.

 

“Yes?”

 

His voice is smooth, like a baby’s butt cheek. Suga has never touched one before, but he imagines it to be so.

 

“I- “ Suga stammers. “Where’s the toilet?”

 

The tall and lanky man graces Suga with a friendly smile. He seems exotic, somewhat. His eyes are a peculiar shade of green. His legs are long and lanky, like a giraffe’s. Looking at him… it invokes a sort of reaction in Suga. Almost, like a catalyst.

 

“It’s over there.”

 

Tall and Lanky man extends a long and lanky hand, his long and lanky finger elegantly pointing right behind him.

 

“Ah…” Suga flushes in embarrassment. The tall and lanky man graces him with a smile, his cat-like eyes bemused. Not wanting to be embarrassed further, Suga turns abruptly and heads inside the washroom.

 

The front of his pants feel hot and heavy – it wants to be taken out. Suga grimaces. He’s almost inside, and there doesn’t seem to be anyone in the toilet besides him.

 

That was embarrassing, he thinks. Humiliating. What was I thinking. Suga rushes into the stall and removes his shorts –

 

Low and behold, his new phone slips out of his pocket. Suga makes sure the door is locked before switching it on and visiting the app he often does in these moments of inspiration –

 

**Notepad 6.9: Write YOUR Story TODAY**

Suga’s hands are shaking with excitement. He didn’t expect to see someone to stunningly close in looks to his main character, especially on the first day of work. He closes his eyes, remembering the tallness, the lankiness.

 

Suga’s fingers move instantly, like it’s natural. He doesn’t even need to look down to know, to _see_ what he’s writing. Inspiration has struck and his hands are working their magic down there.

Tall. Lanky. Adorable. Oikwa is the man females know best as the nutcracker. He’s tall, lanky, and dangerous.

 

Suga smiles to himself as his fingers move. He can feel it coming – it’s big. It’s going to be the best thing he’s written in a while.

 

He remembers the green eyes of that tall and lanky man, so alike to the green eyed-ness of his main character. The tallness. The longness. Everything. That man is like a sketch come to life.

 

Suga abruptly pulls his pants up and closes his phone.

 

The name. He needs to know the Oikwa’s true name.

 

Completely forgetting that he’s supposed to be signing in to work in roughly 69 seconds, Suga strides out of the toilet, confident that with these defining features, he can definitely find that man again.

 


End file.
